Morpher Moon Madness
Morpher Moon Madness, also referred to as Moon Madness Special, is the first episode in the second season of Morphers, and the twentysecond episode overall. It is also the second halfhour special, and the second season premiere. It first aired on March 9, 2018. Synopsis Act 1 In the Lava Deserts, the Ingrids have gone away for a camping trip. Once they arrive in the perfect spot for the night, Fletcher asks Bernard if he brought any of the camping supplies with him. Instead, he finds that Bernard did not take anything with him; no tent, no sleeping bags, no snacks, no nothing. Bernard does, however, pull out a sizable ice cube from his backpack (as a substitute for a campfire). Fletcher is hasty to use the cube, as it will begin a woodland freeze. He is persuaded to use it by Bernard, who seems happy about the whole thing, and they settle down for the night. Melvin happened to bring Hot Dog Takeouts with him, and Bernard brought Morphmallows, so they eat up. The Ingrids are all hungry, and they are ready to cook their food. Melvin's allergies kick in then, and he burns his Hot Dog Takeout, while Fletcher enjoys his unscathed Morphmallows. Melvin's allergies continue to get worse, causing Bernard to fall out laughing. Fletcher is super cautious, rambling on about camp safety so nobody ends up killing themselves. Bernard gets the idea to use ice water, and then get it to keep the cube from melting. But the water spirals out of control, and it freezes Fletcher. Bernard immediately springs into action; he runs to the cooler and finds three Morpher Wheels; he and Melvin combine, but they make a Marph. Doing it again, they make another Marph. Finally, when they use the third Morpher Wheel, they make a Morph and melt away all of the ice before Fletcher is completely frigid. After unMorphing and sitting by the ice cube for a while, three Norphers are seen watching the Ingrids, and they make hooting noises. Looking at the moon, Bernard and Melvin suggest someone tell a story, and Fletcher is happy to oblige. In the story, one day, the Ingrids are taking a stroll, but they notice that they are being stalked by something: the Morpher Moon. The Ingrids notice and run, and the moon speedily follows suit. During the chase, the moon transforms into a ShuttleSpace, with an arm reaching out and grabbing the Ingrids to pull them in. The ShuttleSpace then blasts back up to the real Morpher Moon, and lands near the futuristic metropolis Orbantopia. The Ingrids get out of the shuttle, and the Orbans welcome them to the Morpher Moon. The Ingrids, however, do not take their abduction lightly, and speedily Merph to kill their abductors. The Orbans also Merph in retaliation, and they fly into the sky for ultimate combat; but instead, both of them realize they are friendly, and speedily fly back down to the ground and separate. Afterwards, Nor-Man's elder side takes control of the situation and introduces Nikolai and Roland to the abducted Ingrids. The Ingrids realize their mistake, and befriend the Orbans. Later, Nor-Man takes the Ingrids into Orbantopia for a tour. Nikolai is interested in Bernard, and asks him if he knows any tricks. The Ingrid replies by having fire blow from his ears and making a line out of smoke, which lassos Nikolai and pulls him down to the ground. The Orban chieftain is impressed by the trick. In the middle of this, we focus on Nor-Man; Man, the elder side, decides it is nap time for Nor, the baby side, who does not want to go to bed yet. Man demands his other side to be subdued, and they argue. Eventually, Nor goes into a tantrum and lifts three air tanks. The tanks are hovering towards the glass protecting Orbantopia from the vacuum of space, and Fletcher realizes that the tanks will shatter the dome. Nikolai is calm about this, and flies over to an emergency Orban/Ingrid Morpher Wheel to smash the glass encasing it. He and Bernard Morph to save everyone, and use Bernard's aforementioned trick to bring the tanks back to the ground. However, one tank fissures the glass, and Nor continues his tantrum, bringing up a sizable skyscraper; the Morph stops it in time, although it clefts the glass and breaks the whole dome. Then a huge space vacuum cleaner sucks up the whole of Orbantopia along with the Ingrids and the Orbans. Afterwards, the Orbans take the Ingrids outside for a welcoming party. The Norphers are aware of Roland's Crater Tots and Nor-Man's FogJuice, which the Ingrids are eating and drinking, with Bernard gobbling up all of the refreshments. The two Norphers take the tots and juice and run off, with Roland and Bernard, and Melvin and Nor-Man Morphing to retrieve the food. The Roland/Bernard Morph corners the Norph and puts Roland Sauce on the tots. When the Norpher consumes them, it causes him to detonate. Roland asks the Morphers if they want crater tots, but all three of them pass up on the offer after the Norpher falls back down to the ground, dead. Roland devours them all himself, causing his head to erupt, while Bernard, Melvin, and Nor-Man titter together. Act 2 Fletcher asks why the Orbans chose the Ingrids to abduct, and Nor-Man replies and tells them that they were the first signs of life the Orbans spotted. Suddenly, the dark side of the moon approaches; with the Ingrids curious, Roland tells them a story about what had happened recently. Roland had prepared Nor-Man for his sleep, but Nor wanted a story. Switching to Man, he told Roland to tell the child a story, although Roland did not want to since he already said nightnight. He had given in to Nor's begging, and told him all about the Glovers; characterizing them as even worse than Norphers. However, it was unknown to both that the village was outside the room and ready to greet their "Orban neighbors". When they enter, an alarm sounds off and Roland has a seizure. When Nikolai comes, the Orbans transform into their Meroh, which then dies by hitting the ceiling light. The Glovers leave in surprise, thinking they should have said hello another time. Back in the present, Fruit Bats circle around the two neighborhoods; this hints at the Glovers' arrival. Gilbert, Boyd, and Valentine come out of their cavern and chase the Orbans and Ingrids. Roland and Melvin, Nor-Man and Bernard, and Nikolai and Fletcher make Morphs to frighten the Glovers away. They end up in the Glover Grotto, and Gilbert confronts them. The Glovers introduce themselves, Merph and then dance with vampire bats as backup. Due to this, the two other hoods see them as allies. Bernard, Melvin, and Nor-Man begin to have a nice conversation with Gilbert. When Nor says he is afraid of the moonlit dens, Gilbert taunts him and says that the Glovers love the dark because the maelstrom is where the fun is. He decides to give them an example. Whisked to the performance stage, everybody sings the song Do Not Unclog The Drain!. Gilbert explains, through this elaborate musical number, not to unclog the titanic drain in the floor, or the gravity will come in and suck everything up. Bernard, excited, gets up from his seat in the audience and tells his friends that he is going to get popcorn. Really, however, he heads over to unclog the drain; completely disobeying Gilbert's orders. With forced help from Roland, they Morph; with this strength, they unplug the plug. Everyone gasps, and everybody but the Glovers (who Merphed during the performance) get sucked in; including the moon and galaxy itself. Against a completely white background, the Glovers Merph cracks his bass guitar by hitting it against the ground and then shouts, to nobody, "Thank you, good night!" With everything back to ordinary, Melvin is alone outside the hallows while the party is still happening. He cries. When Bernard and Fletcher head out and find him, Melvin tells them that he is homesick and misses Planet Morpher, as it is so far away. Fletcher says he misses home too, and Bernard remarks that there is no place like home. The trio explodes into candy, and the Ingrids wake up. Back to the camping trip, Fletcher tells his brothers that the whole entire experience was a dream, saying that there is no such thing as Orbans or Glovers. Both mentioned villages all of a sudden show up and ask "What? We do not exist?!" With that, everybody but Fletcher bursts into treats. The two Norphers from early orbit around Morpher Moon, irritated. A satellite is seen and, picking up a reading from the Lave Deserts campsite, broadcasts surveillance footage of all three neighborhoods to a large crowd of Norphers watching from a cinema screen in Norphers Land. They are all, understandably, upset. Major Norpher shows up, outraged that there are Morphers also living on the moon of all places. Loud stomping is heard approaching Major and the swarm. Monarch Norpher has arrived. Reception Morpher Moon Madness holds a 10/10 on IMDb.Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Episodes Category:TV show episodes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2018 Category:March Category:1001 Spears Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14 L Category:Morphers Season Two